In general, video games may be played via dedicated hardware, such as video game consoles, that are connected to displays. Users of the video games may select a video game to be played via insert of a physical disk, or via selection of a game downloaded on the dedicated hardware. The users may then utilize user input devices, such as controllers, to play the video games. As the video games are played, the dedicated hardware can process received user input and render video game gameplay for presentation on the displays.
Additionally, certain video games may be executed on outside systems and rendered video game gameplay may be provided to personal computers as a stream. The personal computers may then present the stream on connected displays. To play these video games, a user may utilize an input device (e.g., a controller) to provide user input to a personal computer. The user input may then be provided via the personal computer to the outside system for processing. Since the outside system may be executing a local copy of the video game, the outside system can provide the user input to the local copy of the video game. Subsequently, the outside system can provide updated rendered video game gameplay to the user device.
While such video game gameplay streaming systems may exist, in general they suffer from notable defects. For example, the bandwidth requirements may be quite high. That is, the bandwidth to provide a high quality rendered stream to a user device may be higher than normal streaming high definition movie or television content. Indeed, a refresh rate may be higher on video games than movie or television content, and compression artifacts may be more evident.